leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Spell vamp
Spell vamp (SV) is a defensive stat which converts a percentage of the damage from either champion abilities or item actives into health. Spell vamp will apply to any source of ability damage, which generally excludes most on-hit effects and attack modifiers. The heal is calculated from damage after being reduced by enemy defense, such as magic resistance, armor or champion damage reduction. Increasing spell vamp The following is true spell vamp. It does not benefit from . Items * * Champion abilities * grants % spell vamp for 4 seconds. Runes * (while ) Increasing ability drain The following is really similar to spell vamp, but is not really spell vamp. It benefits from . Items * * * * Champion abilities Abilities using ability drain do not have a penalty for area of effect damage, unless stated otherwise. * heals for % of the damage dealt. * heals for 20% of all damage dealt to enemies, from any source, within the ability's radius, capping at against minions or monsters. * heals for 10% (25% against champions) of the damage dealt. * heals for 100% of the damage dealt. * heals for 20% of ability damage dealt to champions, large minions and large monsters. * heals for 100% of the damage dealt. * heals for 15% of the damage dealt. * heals for % of the damage dealt. Runes * * Notes * passive will increase your self-healing (in this case spell vamp) by 25% multiplicatively. So if you had 20% spell vamp before, you will now have 25% spell vamp (not 45%) (20%' '1.25 25%). * Abilities with natural spell vamp have their own spell vamp fully stacking with items, runes and masteries that provide spell vamp. * Spell vamp applies to all types of damage: magical, physical and true. ** There is a common misconception it only applies to magic damage. This is incorrect. * Spell vamp applies to nearly everything that isn't classified as an auto-attack. This includes most abilities, but also includes activated item effects (e.g. ). ** On-hit damage modifiers (e.g. , aka "bonus" or "additional" damage), on-hit damage over time (e.g. and ) and abilities that apply on-hit effects (e.g. and ) are classified as auto-attacks, and will not apply spell vamp. Any physical damage dealt will trigger life steal, while any magic and true damage dealt trigger neither life steal nor spell vamp. ** A list of champion abilities on-hit effects that trigger spell vamp can be found here. * Area of effect (AoE) spells only apply a third of the listed spell vamp. ** projectiles are classified as single-target, and will apply 100% of your spell vamp. ** Abilities with both single-target and multi-target effects, such as , will apply spell vamp depending on which effect occurs. In that, full spell vamp against a single target; or a third against multiple targets. ** Single target abilities that apply splash damage will apply full spell vamp to the original target, and a third to the splash damage. For example, with . * Damage over time abilities (DoT) apply full spell vamp. (e.g. and ). * Does not work with the reflected damage of . It does, however, work with the reflected damage of and . * Healing reduction effects such as and reduce the health restored by spell vamp. See healing reduction for more information. Calculations Spell vamp is multiplied by total spell damage to determine the amount of health restored. Area of effect spells only heal one-third the normal amount. :Example: Dealing 300 single-target damage with 10% spell vamp will heal for 30. Dealing 300 area of effect damage with 10% spell vamp will heal for 10 for each enemy affected. Trivia ''Last updated: December 26, 2016 - V7.24b'' * The maximum achievable spell vamp by a playable champion is % on . Take notice this is not the stat shown in game. It's just the % amount of healing you get from ability damage. * ** ** * ** ** ** * ** * ** ** * Relevant mathematics: ** spell vamp: *** Items = + = 25% *** Runes = = 15% *** Buffs = = 30% *** Heal Multiplier = }} }} **** spell vamp = (25% + 15% + 30%) % spell vamp See also * Magic damage * Life steal * True damage References cs:Spell vamp de:Zaubervampir es:Vampirismo de hechizo fr:Sort vampirique pl:Wampiryzm zaklęć ru:Магический вампиризм zh:法术吸血 Category:Lists of champion stats Category:Magic champion statistics